The Great Pokemon Adventures
by Zeromus
Summary: It's about beginning Pokemon Trainers trying to make a goal of becoming a Pokemon Master. Please read and review.


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic.  
  
  
Shinji: Ash, come on! Did you forget already? Today we start our Pokemon journey. And can I ask why you are wearing your Bullbasur underwear?  
  
Ash: Oh no I'm feeling like a dork right now. Every Pokemon trainer should wear their underwear.  
  
Oak: Not every one wears their underwear out in public. Like Jade, I remember when ...  
  
Jade: (Pound) Shut your mouth old man. No one cares what you remember. Plus everyone knows that Ash is the baby of this group.  
  
Oak: But if I remember Jade, your mom used to call you ...  
  
Jade: (smack) I thought I told you to shut up! Like I said, no one wants to know what my mom used to call me. Right you little kids?  
  
Gary: Right.  
  
Ash: Right.  
  
Robby: Right.  
  
Utoki: Right.  
  
Jade: Now you old geezer, I want no more about ME coming out YOUR smelly mouth. Because I know a lot about all of you. Hehe ... Now what do you say to the fact that I know a lot about Gary?  
  
Gary: And I know a lot about you. Because of you the old man, as you say, told me about you. Like ...  
  
Jade: (Pound, whack, smack, kick, chop) Shut the heck up or do you want another fat cheek?? Hmm ... Now you say another word, and that might be the last one!   
  
Shinji: Back to the matter at hand, Ash does not have a Pokemon.  
  
Oak: Hmm that's not at all true. I have one more and it might not like you or you might not like it.  
  
Gary: It figures that no Pokemon likes Ash! He's just a loser. He would like to be with a winner ... Like me! (laughs)  
  
Ash: I'm a winner you're the one that's not the winner, Gary! (to Prof. Oak) Now can I have it? I don't care if it does not like me. It will learn that I'm its' master.   
  
Gary: It's ok you couldn't paper train your Growlithe how do you think you're going to train this Pokemon?  
  
Ash (face turning red with anger): ...  
  
Gary: Yeah, just what I thought.   
  
Shinji: Lay off him just for today Gary, ok? So maybe he turns out to be the most suckiest trainer ... Who cares!! As long as I can still beat you it's all good.  
  
Ash: Ah why are you guys always putting me down?? Come on, tell me! I want to know!  
  
Robby: Haha because it's too easy to do because you let it be too easy! Defend yourself; stick up for yourself! Even if it's just you sticking up for yourself, knuckle-head!  
  
Gary: Yeah Ash, defend yourself. Defend yourself, just like your Pokemon. Hahaha!  
  
Ash: You know I will defend myself in a Pokemon battle. Come on or are you scared to fight me? Hmm ... just like a little sissy to chicken out like that.  
  
Jade: Ash, give it up! He beat everybody else, except me and Shinji. I don't think that you can beat him Ash.   
  
Robby: Maybe we should just start out now, hmm? How does that sound? You guys can fight at the Indigo Plateau League.  
  
Oak: Yes and take that Jade with you, kids. Shoo, shoo! I've done all I'm going to do today, haha.   
  
Jade: Do you want another black eye, you old man? I will kick your butt old fart now shut it and open the door like a smart old man ... Unless you want to kiss my fat toe! How's that sound? But I just remembered you're not good enough to kiss this foot. Ah you're not even good enough to kiss a Mankey's foot haha.   
  
Ash: I can't take this any more. You're going down, Gary. Let's battle right now, come on! I'm setting the rules. One Pokemon for both of us.  
  
Gary: I'm not fighting you Ash, you lose like a loser! Haha it's ok to be a loser, but not all the time haha! I'm killing my self ... I'll stop putting you down now. It's getting too easy.  
  
Ash: Now you're backing out now afraid to lose I known you back off like that by saying some like that.   
  
Jade: He granting you mercy so shut you mouths if I was you  
  
Ash: You guys tell me what Pokemon you got?  
  
Jade: Squirtle.  
  
Shinji: Rattata  
  
Utoki: Eevee   
  
Gary: Charmander  
  
Robby: Bulbasaur   
  
Shinji: What Pokemon did you get? Hope it likes you and all because you will be getting in to a lot of battles, hehe.   
  
Ash: Go Pokeball **Pika** It's a Pikachu! Yes, I'm so happy to see you Pikachu!  
  
Thunder spreads through the room as Pikachu thunder shocks Ash.  
  
Ash: Pikachu, stop. Why are you doing this, hmmm? Stop it right now!  
  
As a poke ball comes out of nowhere, it falls onto the floor, and Ash turns his attention to it.   
  
Gary: Keep it under control Ash! It needs more training . . . hmm. How about giving it to me, loser. It would rather be with me than you. Ha ha ha.   
  
Jade: Shut up now and let's get a move on, ok? We got a Pokemon journey!  
  
  
To be continued . . .   



End file.
